Unforgettable
by cldragon0E
Summary: A crossover with all my children from the point where Jason breaks up with Sam, Sam never sleeps with Ric but.Jason leaves meets Kendall, she divorce Zach because of Madden and Zach left. Jason plus Kendall e baby. There will be tons of twists!
1. Chapter 1

_Unforgettable _

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part One_

_It was October 2006, Sam had gotten out of the hospital in June and stayed with Carly for a while because Jason was very distant, they got Sonny through the breakdown and then after one more fight where it was really over. Jason left September 2006 and now is back in October. Carly was first to welcomed him back, he asked about Sam, "She's doing savaged and she's been staying on her boat and she's okay, we had to bail her out when she killed Manny, it was self-defense." Carly said and Jason shook his head. "Something happened when I was gone." Jason said and Carly was very puzzled, "What?" "It's more like whom then a what." Jason said and Carly was even more intrigued. "Do you know the name Kendall Hart?" Jason asked and Carly was blown. "Yeah, when I was in Florida, she's my best friend and she found out she was adopted and then left." Carly said and Jason responded, "I met her." "Where is she?" Carly asked very happy, "Right here Charlotte." Kendall said with a smile. Carly hugged Kendall really hard, Kendall was so happy to see her friend. "You look great." Carly said and Kendall responded, "Thanks. I have a little boy upstairs, you want to see." Carly and Kendall went upstairs. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Two_

_Carly and Kendall were talking about Spike. "How did you two meet?" Carly asked and Kendall looked at Jason, "You're the first one to know." Jason said and Carly was even more intrigued. "We had several one night stands, Kendall's pregnant and I'm the father." Jason said and Kendall added, "Does he always get right to the point?" "Ten times out of ten, I'm the first to know." Carly said and Jason shook his head. She smiled a lot, "Tell me the whole story." Carly said. Jason said how is bike had trouble around Pine Valley, when his bike had trouble, Kendall helped on the side of the road because she just signed the divorce papers from Zach. So they did the whole misery loves company and after a week, Kendall had get over Zach Staler sex, it was good and they had it as a usual routine but they were getting to know each other. Kendall had it with Pine Valley too many memories of Ryan disappearing and Zach who left, she talked Jason into leaving Pine Valley and come to Port Charles. "Okay. You have a one night stand with a _

_childhood friend, your ex-lady lives with me and your best friend is a pain in the ass. Welcome back Jason." They was a knock on the door, "What it's Grand Central Station?" Kendall asked and Carly opened the door, It was Sonny. "Jason.." Sonny stopped and saw the woman, "Who's this?" Sonny asked and Jason responded, "Sonny this is Kendall Hart, Kendall this is Sonny." They shook hands, "Kendall called me and she wanted to move here, so Jason was on his way back and pick her up for me." Carly said and smiled all the way. "Okay, what is she really doing here?" Sonny asked and Kendall looked at Carly with the "Your losing your touch look."_


	3. Chapter 3

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Three_

"_Okay, before it's plastered on Youtube or Myspace, I'm Kendall Hart formerly Kendall Hart Staler, I was married to Zach Staler for a while, I'm divorce, me and Jason had some nights, I'm pregnant, I have a little boy named Spike who's upstairs, next fucking question?" Kendall asked and she smiled, "I'm good." Sonny said and Kendall went upstairs. They all paused…."Well, this is awkward. You know Sonny…" Carly said and just walked upstairs. "Jason…" Sonny said and Jason responded, " Me and Kendall needed each other, she knows the risk, Carly doesn't know that I know why me and Sam are never going to happened again. Sam has kept that a secret." "What did Sam do?" Sonny asked and Jason responded, "I'll tell you but I have to focus on Kendall and my.." "Consider this time off, effective now." Sonny said and Jason responded, "Sonny…" "Don't worry, I have to balance this bi-polar disorder with the business and there's something else." Sonny said and added, "Brenda is back and she has a baby." "Who's the father?" Jason asked knowing the answer and Sonny responded, "That would be me." Jason paused and walked upstairs, he turned to see that Kendall and Carly were on top of the stairs. "Kendall, I think you and Jason should stay upstairs." Carly said and Kendall added, "Hell no! No one messes with my girl like that, you know what I mean." "It's okay Hart fighting with Sonny is second nature, I promised to keep it down." Carly said and walked downstairs. Kendall turned to Jason and said, "How long have you been dealing with this?" Kendall asked and Jason responded, "Several years." "Let's play with Spike." Kendall said…_


	4. Chapter 4

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Four_

_After ten minutes, Sonny yelled for Jason, Jason darted from downstairs and Carly had a gun on him. Carly yelled at him telling him that everything they have done has been a fucking lie and she's tired of it. Jason tried to talk her down, Kendall did and Carly just cried right there, her heart was so broken she took Carly upstairs. "Get Leticia to watch Michael and Morgan, Carly is staying here for tonight." Jason said and Sonny quietly walked out. Jason should really have thought about staying away for good. It was later that night, Jason had a few things in his bag and Kendall came down to see it, it made Kendall smile. "My mother has been calling, my sister has been calling and Carly has been crying." Kendall said and added, "This is doing great for our child but I like staying here. There are no memories here." "You know that…" Jason said and Kendall responded, "I'm not save blah, blah, blah…. Jason will never safe, if we were safe all the time, we were be….I'm not worried." Kendall gave him a small kiss and then looked at Jason, "What did Sam do to you? I know why you broke up, what did she do to you?" Kendall asked._


	5. Chapter 5

_Unforgetable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Five_

_Sam came back in to Port Charles she docked her boat and she had one mission to get Jason back. So she walked with that determined look. Kendall was getting dressed and Carly walked in. "Hey." Kendall said and Carly responded, "Where's Jason?" "He didn't say." Kendall said and she was sad because she was so in love with Zach and now her life had so many unanswered questions. Sam and Jason met at the docks. They exchanged greetings, "I know that we said…" Sam said and Jason responded, "Sam…" _

_**Last night….**_

"_You know Jason I was thinking." Kendall said and added, "Fight for Sam Jason. I know you will take care of this baby with your life but you only get one love and since mine is gone, fine yours." Jason told Kendall what Carly had done to try and get Jason to never love her, "If it isn't Sonny, they always do something to mess it up." Jason said and Kendall responded, "You know what? You got me, Charlotte's not going to do it again, I will kick her ass and you know what, Sonny doesn't scare me." _

_**Present…**_

_Jason told Sam about Kendall and the baby, Sam in return told him that she had a surgery to give her a better chance to get pregnant. "I love you Jason." Sam said and Jason responded, "I love you too." "Then why?" "When Carly fixed it up to show that you slept with her, I just…" Jason said and Sam responded, "I know. Carly was convincing." _

_Kendall heard Carly did, "I took my chance to get Jason back and I feel bad." Carly said and Kendall responded…_


	6. Chapter 6

Unforgettable

By

Cldragon0E

Part Six

_Jason looked at Sam and he slowly moved, they kiss so much and then he scooped her up to get on the boat. Kendall heard all of Carly's reasons and she said to her, "You know I was thinking." Kendall said and added, "Jason was great in bed and this she or her is going to have him but I'm not going to do love for a while but I'm going to protect the father and now I think it's time Charlotte…" "I guess me and Jason aren't meant to be." Carly looked at Kendall and then something unexpected happened. Moments later, Sam had her bags and dropped them in the house. Sam and Jason had a lot of time to make up. Kendall walked downstairs and they both turned, Sam and Kendall both shook hands, Kendall had a robe on and told Jason she's about to make herself disappeared with Carly who was in a very happy mood as they both left. Jason and Sam didn't want to know. Kendall and Carly both left still smiling as they got ready to take Spike on a walk. _

_Author's note: _

_Originally, I was going to put Jason with Kendall, however, I just love Jason and Sam…The question is, Did I just imply slash between Carly and Kendall?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Seven_

_Jason and Sam had some much time to catch up as they were trying over and over to have a baby. Jason had Kendall moved across the hall, Kendall was getting a little fed up with his over protective streak and then Brenda knocked on the door. "Jason." Brenda said and walked in. "Excuse me, Jason didn't say for you to come in." Sam said and then walked over, she dropped a box. "Your room is now vacant." Sam said and Brenda responded, "Okay, I don't know what I did to you." Sam walked off and she looked at Jason, "We're trying to have a baby." Jason said and Brenda responded, "I need for you to help me." "Okay, go to Sonny." Jason said and Brenda responded, "Carly has been riding Sonny and I'm asking you Jason before I say something really bad…" "What?" a Voice asked and there was Kendall. Jason stepped to the side, "Do you have a problem with Carly?" Kendall asked and Brenda responded, "Who are you?" "I'm Kendall Hart, I'm Carly's friend, more like sisters, I repeat do you have a problem with Carly?" Kendall said and then asked. "She's been riding Sonny, Sonny has been trying to manage the fact he has Bi-Polar, he doesn't need it." "Easy, tell him to keep his dick in his pants or do you need it out later?" Kendall asked and added, "Those jeans do look faded." Brenda paused and said, "I'm going to go." Brenda walked away before it got nasty. Sam walked down and gave Kendall a high-five then took Jason upstairs. At Carly's house, "Hi, is this Zach Staler?" Carly asked on the phone. _


	8. Chapter 8

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eight_

_Author's note: Four women's point of View, first there's Kendall_

_**Zach didn't loved me enough to tell me that he was going to do what he did to Madden or the role he played. Jason at least he's up front, I'm an enforcer for the mob. He never hides it, he doesn't lie and when you have sex with someone, you need to know this. You need to know will they hold you after or pull out and go away. Zach will be back, I need someone who could go after just as hard and I might destroy whatever he has with Sam but Carly will back me up, she hates Sam, I don't hate her but I need Jason. Here's the thing, I might need him more than I ever thought possible. **_

_Then there's Sam_

_**To know your mark, you have to know everything about him or her. Jason was never a mark but Kendall knows how to play the game. She knew that if she got pregnant he would moved heaven and earth to make sure the child knows the father. She knew that. She knew that he just came from a break-up, she knew it. Jason is a mark to her, why? I don't know and her next part of the plan, hide behind Jason and that's where we're going to have a problem and if Carly gets in my way, bitch is going down.**_

_There's Brenda_

_**Carly is the one that's hurt Sonny, Carly is the one. If Carly never had that fight, I wouldn't have Vanessa, I thank her for that. Sonny has been through hell, my Sonny, Carly only got him by default and now it's on. If she wants to lead him around and throw their kids in his face, she will have to go through me. I loved Sonny, I should never have left but Carly had to married Lorenzo and when she burned him, he came after me and that's why I've been hiding. Thanks to Ed Delina, Lorenzo hasn't touched me since. I blamed Carly for four years, I blame Carly and if Kendall gives involved, I will be the last bitch standing. **_

_Last but not least Carly…_

_**It's simple, Zach comes here and Jason will get protective, it will freeze Sam out and Sam goes bye-bye. Jason will run Zach out, Jason and Kendall and the reason is this, Kendall is going to be needed when I put one bullet behind Sonny's eyes. Something never changed…**_


	9. Chapter 9

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Nine_

_Sonny came downstairs after he took his pills. "Hey babe, how are you?" Brenda said and gave him a kiss."How do you feel today?" Brenda asked and Sonny responded, "I worry about how these pills are going to affect me." Brenda gave him some papers, "I did some research on what you got and I did some research on if it's passed on. Sonny I want you to know that you could come to me about this." Brenda said and added, "Okay." Sonny shook his head and Brenda responded, "Now, Zach Staler is coming to town and I'm going to convinced him to make a casino here, if I do, no…" "Whatever you want to do, I'm not going to tell you yes or no, I will make damn sure no one tries to get in on his property." Sonny said and Brenda was happy with that. Brenda's real motive was this. __**Interfere as much as possible to make sure Zach doesn't interfere in Jason and Sam's life together. Gear Zach to Kendall more and as Sam Maruqez, her reputation is worth her weight. She's got the silver bars to prove it.**_

_Carly was laying in her bed and as took her shower, she knew what this plan would mean. If it all went right, Michael and Morgan would lose a father and Jason may never forgive her. __**Is it worth it? **__Kendall might forgive her, __**there too many losses! **__Carly knew if she pulled out now, she could swing this to wanting him to invest more to make a chain of Metro courts. _

_Kendall Hart met Alexis Davis as they sat down, they got to know each other really well and then Alexis made an offer to represent her for anything if she helps her. If Sam was right there, she would have known what her mother meant but she was too busy telling Jason they were going to have a miracle baby. What Sam didn't know that somebody was coming to Port Charles to claim her as his daughter! There was a knock on the door, a blonde woman in a nice dress was there. "Hi, I'm Dixie Martin, does a Sam McCall live here?" Dixie asked._


	10. Chapter 10

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Ten_

_It was after pleasant introductions that Dixie dropped a bomb shell, she knew that Sam father is Tad Martin and that he went to school with Alexis for a brief while. It was enough. "How do you know?" Sam asked and Dixie knew where this conversation was going to go. "We are looking for our little girl name Kate and Tad told me that Alexis call him a long time ago and told him he had a child, he blew it off and wanted nothing to do with, he was a different person. However, he's very interested in meeting you." Dixie said and Sam got up. Jason interfere, "With all due respect, Sam is a high-risk pregnancy, where could she reach you?" Jason asked and the next thing you heard was, "What the hell is she doing here?" Kendall asked and then Dixie went at it with Kendall. Jason stopped that one too and it slipped that both women was carrying his child, He insisted she go. Kendall and Sam compare notes about Dixie and what Dixie told Sam. At the Metro court, Zach Staler arrival and as Carly was about to meet him, as Brenda as Sam was about to interefe, Zach looked up and there was Dixie. _


	11. Chapter 11

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Eleven_

_**Author's note:**_

_**Because of the overwhelming response of this story, I'm going to do something risky, I'm going to add two other series that will connect and give you an ending, you'll see. The stories are Las Vegas and the new U.S.A show, In Plain Sight**_

_Dixie walked away to make sure Zach didn't go to her, Brenda as Sam made her pitch about making a casino, she assured him that Sonny will not be approaching him. She left it at that, Carly made a proposal for him to invest in the Metocourt a chain of them. However, she wasn't trying to bash Brenda's idea because Brenda's idea could work to her advantage and Zach said he wants to see numbers. He went upstairs. The girls met eye to eye and back at Jason's house, Jason talked to Sam. "Sam I'm worry about the stress, I want to hide you for a while because I have a feeling with all this, Carly's going to do something." Jason said and Sam respond, "Okay. What's your plan?" Jason went to Sonny and told him his idea of hiding her, it was extreme, a kidnapping and as Brenda walked in, she had another idea. She called her former boss, Ed Delina and asked for a favor to hide her. She explained why, Ed knew the perfect person and he called Danny. He told him some names, Danny then interrupted, "Ed, I will have to make sure, I don't show myself in public because I could be recognized as "Scott"." Danny said and Ed knew what he was talking about. Ed was then persuasive and Danny then said he had to called Mary, the _

_U.S Marshall she couldn't leak but gave him very little. Mary said that "Scott" who was Leo could go home. So he could write the release from the program and so Danny went on with the plan._


	12. Chapter 12

_Unforgettable_

_By_

_Cldragon0E_

_Part Twelve_

_Mary hates con artists personally, Leo dying wasn't a big loss to society in her opinion. So she flew to the undisclosed location and opened the door to find Leo in bed with Greenlee and then bullets flew, everyone got down. In the last week, Danny didn't hear from Mary because she was trying like to hell to re-hide Leo and now Greenlee. So Danny went on with the kidnapping of Sam, little did he know that the people who shot that location up, who almost killed Greenlee and Leo spotted him with Sam. As expected Carly was half-hearty comforting Jason about this, Dixie was breathing down his neck and Kendall was there to comfort him as well, she knew the plan, she agreed to keep up the charade. Carly then encourage Kendall to go the extra mile and as Kendall was on her way to tell Jason, Zach was right in front of her. Danny and Sam were getting to know each other, no spark or chemistry but a friend and Danny had this feeling, they were being watched. Sonny was with the children; all four of them with Brenda and Jason came in with them. Brenda gave him a report, Danny had a call from Mary, the U.S Marshall, she told him about what happened and Danny knew that his feelings were confirmed. _


End file.
